


sunrise warmth

by CHAOSMAXINE



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Best Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Post-Bae, Save Chloe Ending, Smut, more like dry humping, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAOSMAXINE/pseuds/CHAOSMAXINE
Summary: from the itchy sweater of a silly halloween costume you two shared when you were kids, to her rough lips against yours in a shitty portland motel, everything always felt warmer in her presence.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56





	sunrise warmth

you don’t remember this moment — but your parents do. it’s a story they tell you every year, when the leaves turn to gold and fall on the ground. it was on a wednesday, apparently. the temperature was pretty cold outside but for some reason, the uncomfortable sweater you were wearing that day kept you warm enough. you heard an high pitched giggle, you couldn’t help but laugh back at the blonde in front of you.

 _she’s always been taller_ , you were constantly reminded as well, as you looked at the height chart next to her bed, whenever there were sleepovers — and _oh boy_ , those were the best moments of your life.

— **come on girls, let’s take a picture.** said a familiar voice, as you felt tiny arms holding you tight. you both smiled until you saw a flash.

one.

two.

three seconds, maybe.

the camera went down and you felt incomplete once again as you felt her disconnecting from the embrace.

like, literally incomplete. both of you were dressed up as a ice cream sandwich. which was apparently your father’s idea. charming.

— **let’s go get some candies now!** said the older girl, jumping around, having her hands in yours, smile so bright that it could’ve illuminated an entire town for a year.

you were 6 years old.

and now you were 19. and the town wasn’t shining bright anymore. but you knew that it _had_ to get better, somehow. and maybe you were starting to convince yourself.

you made her laugh, one night. you still wanted to think her reaction was a result of an extremely corny joke you just told her and not due to the effects of the weed you two smoked 20 minutes prior. but it didn’t matter. it felt familiar, what you had with her. it’s something you lost for too long and you never thought you’d get back.

— **we should like… totally just get the fuck away. the two of us.** she said, as you were both lying in bed, looking at the ceiling. she pointed out the latter and moved her arm as if she were creating a map.

you thought of oh-so-idyllic rachel dawn amber, which gave you a bad taste in your mouth.

— **go where?** you instead asked, trying to avoid moralizing the punk.

— **_dunno…_ ** **remember when i told you i’d bring you to portland?**

— **yeah** **.** you said, rotating your body on the side to look at chloe.

— **and your dorky ass mentioned you wanted to go to powell’s to spend some money on books, of all things.**

— **but powell’s is really impressive!** you stated, your eyes wide open. **there are so many rare books you can find and especially autobiographies about lesser known photographers and-**

— **you are so cute.** she said, cutting you off, curling her lips before facing you.

the feeling was warm. but not the same warmth as that uncomfortable sweater you were wearing in 2001. it felt like it was a warmth that would not go away, even without all those layers of clothes you could wear.

and you did not hate it.

— **so, do we do it?**

she didn’t have to say anything else. you looked into her blue eyes and it was enough. both of you stayed there, so close that you could feel chloe’s breath softly blows in your face.

and maybe at this point you finally realized that everything would finally get better.

and you knew that she needed it the most; needed that closure that would heal all the wounds. and hopefully, it would fill the hole that created between you two. a hole where all words and confessions were trapped in.

weeks passed since that last conversation and you saw chloe smile a lot more. it made you happy. you started having the habit to hold her hand while you were walking. just to tell yourself _yes, she’s there, she’s still alive and she’s with you._ and as selfish as that could seem, you felt like chloe was the only one keeping you sane these days.

everytime you’d grab her hand, you’d feel your face getting red and your hand getting sweaty — like a teen experiencing her first love.

but chloe wasn’t your _love_ , she was your best friend, and she didn’t need to deal with your emotional mismatches now.

the bed would get warmer now too. she would hold you without you asking for it. she would just grab you gently and bring your back against her chest. your legs would tangle with one another, you would feel her heartbeat.

boom.

boom.

boom.

and now you were asking yourself; would you have ever been able to trade that?

**you would stop millions of heartbeats if that would meant you could save the only one that beats in sync with yours.**

but sometimes, it became overwhelming.

chloe’s attitude would clash with yours. both of you would fight; and then always cry afterwards and maybe even apologize. it didn’t matter. the words were still there, like an echo in the room. it would push both of you further from the other. the air would become progressively thick and hard to breathe. chloe said she needed a moment, so she left you in the apartment while you were all by yourself, the only sound was you sniffing a bit.

but you couldn’t blame her. your memories, all you knew, it was gone. like a tape you keep recording on, over and over, and everytime both of you would argue, the recording would get distorted until the tape breaks itself.

until both of you break down.

but this time, she stayed for you.

she told you that you should’ve let her die instead, that she wasn’t worth it. you would run in her arms and hug her instead, tippy toeing and burying your head in the curve of her neck. you would hold her so hard to make her shut up. and she would sob harder.

october 2015. you two finally went to portland after a while, like she promised. every morning, to start the day, she would get you a coffee and a croissant from the local coffee stop down the street and you two would watch some silly cartoon before heading out for the rest of the day.

— **do you want to dye your hair again?** you asked, passing your fingers through her now turned green, longer hair. she looked more calm. she looked more mature. she was beautiful.

— **nah, i will probably just get a haircut eventually, though.**

— **blonde chloe, i like that.**

— **i know you like my blue hair better.** she said with a smile.

 _she knew._ you smiled back at her.

— **you would look good with dyed hair.** she said after a while. you pushed her playfully.

— **no thank you.** you said, giggling.

— **_aw_** **, come on caulfield, maybe a nose ring, some pink strands...** she said, now playing with your hair. you were shivering.

— **you are** **_not_ ** **getting the hipster out of me.**

— **i’m fine with that, hipsters are the hottest.** she smirked at you.

you tried to ignore her last comment.

you couldn’t.

later, your throat felt warm too.

you could feel the alcohol going down in your organism.

— **ugh!** you exclaimed, feeling disgusted at the taste of it. **how do you even like this?**

— **don’t be such a baby!**

— **i am not!** you said, faking being offended. you pushed her on the bed before falling next to her.

you two looked at each other without saying anything. there wasn’t a need to.

eventually, your lips felt warm too. you didn't know how it happened but you could feel hers against yours. she smelled like cigarettes and stinger. but somehow, it felt familiar. like your bodies were always used to connect with each other. you could feel her tongue on your lips and you opened your mouth to give her access. you would feel an odd feeling in your stomach and quickly it would feel warm between your legs as well. her hands were everywhere; you would get overwhelmed. every touch was thundering your spine. her lips would go from your mouth to your neck. her hands would get adventurous. you weren’t scared, maybe for the first time in your life.

— **chloe…** you softly moaned her name as you felt things you’ve never felt before. as her hands were softly touching you, squeezing you.

you were intoxicated, you wanted more. she unzipped the shorts you were wearing and then unclipped the bra under your shirt. it felt so easy to her, but part of you wished she thought this moment was special too.

she was drunk, you weren’t expecting much anyway. when both of you wake up the day after, she would probably say it was a mistake, the memory of the mysterious attractive blonde lingering on top if your mind.

you knew how much she meant to the girl on top of you right now. and you couldn’t stop but convincing yourself that whatever you did, you’d never be enough for her; a dead weight on her shoulders.

and you hated yourself for this. you didn’t want her to stop touching you, but you wanted to talk.

_chloe, what are we?_

fuck, you were so stupid. both of you felt just so alone and wanted to feel something. nothing more than that.

you made a guttural sound you couldn’t help. you saw her smirk against the skin of your now exposed chest before feeling a tingling sensation as she brought your right nipple to her mouth. your back arched. your hands softly grabbed the fluffy green hair, while the dark of the night in this shitty motel room were slowly consuming you both.

eventually, you helped her removing her old tank top and she unclipped her plain black bra. she got up for a moment, looking at you while both her legs were trapping your frail body. she pushed her hair back with her hand, holding it as she looked at you. both of you were breathing deeply.

that was the most beautiful sight. her porcelain skin felt so soft, so fragile. maybe both of you were. but it didn’t matter.

her leg slid in between yours. she started grinding against you. your hands grabbed the blanket under you and you closed your eyes. your breathing became jerky, hers too. her hips thrusts became rougher, more determined, everytime you felt a pressure on your sensitive spot. the air around you was hot, it felt unbreathable, even. eventually, your body twitched uncontrollably. you could feel the heat through her jeans. she kissed you again. it was sloppy and wet, it was new yet familiar, like you’ve always done this _with her._

you let out one last moan from your now bruised lips and shut your eyes, feeling your entire body reacting to the orgasm.

you eventually felt chloe getting off you and falling next to you on the bed, both of you being half naked, just looking at the dark ceiling without saying a word.

 _max, say something_ , you thought, as you were still feeling your heart pumping in your chest a little too fast, and so was your breathing.

you didn’t say anything.

she didn’t either.

but you felt something tickling your right arm, and then you felt her hand in yours, intertwining your fingers. you didn’t look at her. she didn’t look at you — or at least, that’s what you assumed.

and maybe, at this moment, you thought that all of your worries could wait till sunrise.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the intro is inspired by max and chloe's costume during halloween 2001. i love they.
> 
> also it's the first time that i write smut. no i do not take criticism, i'm baby. <3
> 
> follow me on twt: @chaosmaxine
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
